


Konpetwink17 is typing...

by modelingbonds



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cam Modeling, Crushes, Cum Eating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Riding, Teasing, idk how else to tag this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelingbonds/pseuds/modelingbonds
Summary: In Subaru's eyes, it's all fun and games until you find your best friend and long-time crush on a camboy site.





	Konpetwink17 is typing...

**Author's Note:**

> hello so!! this is... actually the longest fic ive written in a while and surprisingly enough its nsfw. i cannot believe my longest fic of 2018 is me being horny on main, but after all i am a simple gay with simple needs 😔...
> 
> this fic is a sort of... collaboration, i guess? it's a different viewpoint of @conqueringwill's ["With All This Night"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960056), which i'd definitely recommend reading before you take a look at this one (although, it probably doesn't matter what order you read them in haha)
> 
> this turned out a lot better than i was expecting because i was so tempted to quit and delete everything bc i was worried it actually was really poorly executed... thanks to the people who kept encouraging me on to write this and putting up w my negative feelings around my writing, yall are the best and i rly appreciate it gjhrtgkf <3
> 
> i hope u enjoy what i have to offer here!

Subaru’s Friday night routine is something that’s rarely ever broken, a sort of ritual that he participates in every single week to relax and be able to focus on his weekend homework the next day. Just the thought of having a nice relaxing bath followed by pizza for dinner and watching soap operas with his mother inspired him to push forward with the week and do his best no matter what came up.

 

However, this week he’s left home alone to his own devices. It’s something that hardly ever happens, and when it does, his routine carries on as usual-- the only difference being that his mother is out with friends or something like that, he doesn’t really ask about it.

 

When the time came after his bath to start up the episodes, he couldn’t bring himself to actually click that little tile on the homescreen. Sure, he watched them alone sometimes and left his mother to catch up during the week… but they were at a _really_ good part right now! It’d definitely be better to watch with her instead, right? It took several moments of deep thought before he decides to abandon his usual routine-- besides, it wouldn’t hurt to try something different, after all!

 

After flicking the lounge lights off and wandering back down to his room, he decides to make himself comfortable in bed and curl up with his laptop to do… something until he feels tired enough to actually get some sleep. It took several minutes of staring blankly at the Google homepage to think about what he should do that night to use up the free time he has available right now. He could always goof off and play that Papa’s Pizzeria game he often watched Makoto play in class from time to time. Or, he could get himself off? He hasn’t done anything like that for a while, and he has thought about watching a cam show on the odd occasion, but never went through with it due to multiple restrictions.

 

 _Watch a cam show._ Well, it was certainly doable now that he’s home alone with no kind of interruption.

 

He quickly pulls up a list of websites, scrolling through them and clicking on one with a name so embarrassingly horny that he _physically_ cringes. Who would think to name a site “putitinme.co.jp” in the first place? Does the site owner have some kind of kink for giving people secondhand embarrassment?

 

“Well, at least the homepage is well designed,” He mutters to himself, digging through his bag to find his wallet and tossing it on the bedside table beside him.

 

There’s a moment of hesitation before Subaru leans over and cards his fingers through the second drawer down on his bedside cabinet, looking for the bottle of lubricant he bought however long ago in case something came up. He knew it wasn’t really a necessity right now... but tonight was definitely a special occasion! He heard it felt pretty good to jerk off with a slick hand, anyway. Tearing the seal off the bottle and placing it on the cabinet next to the lamp, he adjusts himself to get back down to business.

 

Subaru clicks through a few streams before committing. Some shows were more public and out there, donations pouring in from upwards of five or so people at a time.It wasn’t a _bad_ thing, per se, he told himself as he clicks off a stream, filtering the search results to private shows. Everyone has a personal preference, his just happens to be one-on-one time with a cute boy who was willing to fuck himself senseless on camera for a good price.

 

Within the first few results of the private show filter, he finds a rather interesting profile name and thumbnail with the little red circle underneath, signalling the boy is online and streaming right now. Subaru couldn’t stop himself from snorting at the name. “Konpetwink17”, seriously, who in their right mind would _willingly_ call themselves that? Hovering over the thumbnail for a better look, he notices the striking features match to that of one of his closest friends. Subaru can’t help but laugh it off-- his mind was _definitely_ playing tricks on him right now! There was no way Hokuto would do something like this, that guy can hardly handle affection from friends without getting embarrassed. He clicks on the stream almost instantly, watching closely as the stream buffers and shows the countdown to a bidding war, as well as…

 

Wait, was that _really_ Hokuto?

 

The young man on screen definitely looks like him. And made expressions like him. The room he was in had a strangely similar appearance to Hokuto’s bedroom, too-- right down to the Monsta X poster that hangs above his bed… that’s definitely him, no doubt about it. His best friend, who he has known since they were angst-filled preteens and the same guy he’s had a crush on since the very first day of high school, was the young man on the screen in front of him.

 

Subaru feels his brain almost melt as he realises the things Hokuto probably did on stream for patrons, a familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach as a strangled moan eases it’s way past his lips. Wow, damn. Now he understands why Hokuto would turn down an invitation to hang out with him and their mutual friends, and was _definitely_ interested in what he actually gets up to on Friday nights.

 

The bidding war appears to be rather… intense, two people going back and forth with the price increasing by five hundred yen each time. Was Hokuto _really_ that hot of a commodity? The guy is a real grumpy bastard at times, but he guesses it’s not something you can usually tell when watching him do… whatever it is he does in front of a webcam.

 

A minute and a half remains on the bidding war now, and Subaru’s mind is definitely made up. Besides, it’d be better if a friend watched him fuck himself online rather than some weirdo he’s never met before, right? He hardly hesitates as he clicks the payment options button, letting out a frustrated grunt as he realises he has to actually _sign up_ to this website in order to bid. God, he’s really going to wish he was dead when he opens his email later and sees a welcome message from “putitinme.co.jp”. The things he does for his friends.

 

The sign up process doesn’t take too long, and luckily there’s a lack of verification process for the site. He briefly switches tabs for a moment back to the stream-- the bid is at seven thousand yen now. He bites his lip as he enters the credit card details, setting his bid to eleven thousand yen. A hefty price to pay, but at least Hokuto likely won’t have to do things for a creepy old guy tonight.

 

He’s practically holding his breath while waiting for his credit card details to register, eyes staring blankly at the spinning circle on the screen. A green tick replaces it, and he lets out a sigh of relief as the notifications pop up on the sidebar.

 

_[hoshizorarebellion raised the bid to ¥11,000.]_

 

_[Bidding is now closed.]_

 

Hokuto’s bored expression turns into one of shock as they appear. To be fair, eleven thousand yen _is_ a pretty big deal, especially since he’s in college and partially supports his dear old grandmother. He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy on himself-- he didn’t have all that much money, either. At least he was lucky enough to still be living with his mother who did groceries for both of them every week.

 

Now that the payment has gone through, Subaru doesn’t know what to do to get started with all this. It takes several minutes before he manages to find the “private show” button that popped up under the stream. With the amount of time that’s passed, it’s probably super obvious to Hokuto that he doesn’t know how to use this website at all.

 

His stomach churns violently as the private show loads up, coming to realise that he doesn’t even know the etiquette for cam shows-- what if he does something to piss Hokuto off? That’d be terrifying, in all honesty, even if he doesn’t know it’s him.

 

_Konpetwink17 is typing…_

 

Subaru swallows thickly as the text pops up in the chat bar. He’s pretty sure the guy on screen is nervous too, judging by the way his fingers shake as he types out his message.

 

_Konpetwink17: male or female?_

 

Oh, that’s a pretty simple way to start… though, it’s not really that understandable. Isn’t this site exclusively for gay guys? It’s confusing to think about, but Subaru replies anyway.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: male!_

 

Hokuto looks relieved before leaning forward to type another message, nerves bubbling up inside of Subaru for what felt like the billionth time that night-- even though it was only the third time he’d noticed it. Maybe it’s because he’s about to watch one of his friends get off, or maybe it’s because this is Hokuto-- the same Hokuto he can’t stop daydreaming about kissing and going on dates with... at this point he doesn’t bother trying to figure it out.

 

_Konpetwink17: age?_

 

_hoshizorarebellion: do i haaave to tell you?_

 

_Konpetwink17: couldn’t hurt, could it?_

 

He doesn’t know why, but he hesitates. It’s not like Hokuto will figure out it’s him just by his age-- despite his intelligence levels when it comes to schoolwork, he’s pretty dumb and oblivious. Hokuto’s pouting on the screen now, and just the appearance shoots an arrow through Subaru’s heart. How did he know _exactly_ what to do to get him to blush? That’s ridiculously unfair.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: siiigh_

_only because of that pout_

_18_

 

The message seemed to put a relieved smile on Hokuto’s face. He probably knew how to handle people around his age really well, to be fair.

 

_Konpetwink17: shall we get started, then?_

 

The prospect excited Subaru. While it’s definitely not the first time Subaru’s seen one of his best friends naked, but… it’s the first time he’s seeing him in a way different light than what he’s used to. He swallows harshly before replying.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: hehe_

_i guess so! starting with that shirt…_

 

Subaru’s eyes are drawn to the screen as Hokuto’s hands begin to move over the fabric covering his chest. He can hardly bring himself to look away, watching the way his biceps looked during every single last movement. Though… he still craved more from him. He wanted to see more of Hokuto-- not just of his bare skin, but also what he had to offer on a site like this.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: take it off! take it off!_

 

He regrets it almost instantly after it sends, almost cringing at how embarrassing and needy he sounds. It’s all worth it when Hokuto tugs it off, though. Subaru had forgotten how nice his friend’s upper half was. He didn’t seem like the athletic type at all, but somehow he still managed to sport a pretty nice set of abs from all the dance training he did with Mao for their classes.

 

The way Hokuto’s fingers dance over his stomach is enticing, to say the least. He can’t look away as the fingers trail upwards, gently grasping at a nipple before giving a firm pinch. Hokuto’s gasp sent a shockwave of arousal through him, a hand instinctively moving down to his crotch to palm himself through his sweatpants while using his free hand to type.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: more of that, please~_

 

Following the request, Hokuto’s other hand made its way to the free nipple and began to squeeze it alongside the other. The noises were definitely louder before, and it was affecting Subaru way more than he’d like to admit, but… truly, it still wasn’t enough. He still wanted to hear more out of Hokuto, watch him pinch those cute pink nubs and writhe from the pleasure. Subaru’s fingers honestly had a mind of their own at this point, typing out yet another demand for the boy on screen.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: you can be louder than that, can’t you?_

 

Hokuto obeys, taking a deep breath before allowing sounds to pour out from his mouth. The way his lips tremble is mesmerising-- all Subaru can think about is kissing them, swallowing up those adorable little noises while helping him get off…

 

His phone notification goes off before he can finish his thoughts, causing him to groan in frustration. Makoto has sent him that Sonic the Hedgehog meme for the last two weeks in a row. So what if he was spending his Fridays alone, he wasn’t pathetic for needing some time out to recover! Subaru flicks his phone on to mute and tosses it aside for now, leaning back over to the keyboard to communicate with Hokuto again.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: so good, soooo good~_

_show me more!_

 

The way Hokuto smirks at him through the screen is… to put it simply, really fucking _hot_ . So hot, in fact, that it forces a needy little noise to form without his permission. Subaru knows his friend can’t hear him through the internet, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling embarrassed. He was going to _die_ because of that stupid sexy smirk.

 

Honestly though, the smirk is probably the least of his worries as he watches the pants slide down his legs with ease. The sight of Hokuto’s creamy, well-toned thighs paired with tight blue underwear that framed his crotch is sending Subaru’s mind spinning. God, did Hokuto _know_ how sexy he actually was? He can feel himself being driven crazy just by the look of those delicious legs-- he wanted to mark them up, bite and suck at them until they were peppered in cute little bruises to the point where everyone knew he was taken while wearing his usual exercise shorts that barely reached his mid-thighs. Damn, Hokuto’s gonna be the death of him at some point-- probably tonight if he didn’t keep a grip on things _other_ than his dick.

 

_Konpetwink17: how’s that for more?_

 

_hoshizorarebellion: h_

_holy shit_

_i neeeeeed to see what’s under there_

_like_

_now_

 

Subaru feels nervousness wash over him again, carefully watching as his thumbs hook inside the waistband of his underwear and tug down slightly… before Hokuto takes them back out. A hand is suddenly massaging over the bulge in his underwear, the other reaching over to type out a devilish pair of messages. He can hardly tell what hit him. Stupid, sexy Hokuto.

 

_Konpetwink17: do you, now_

_can you make me show you?_

 

He groans, both frustrated and turned on from the sudden teasing nature Hokuto had taken up. It was completely undeniable that this teasing had turned him on, no matter how much it annoyed the living hell out of him. It’s unfair how ridiculously hot his best friend is, and he’s so unbelievably disappointed that he never found out Hokuto was _this_ sexy until they’d gotten to college. Subaru had always thought of him as rather attractive-- more on the cute side because of his round face and airheaded demeanor, if anything. Seeing Hokuto flushed and worked up like this was an enormous change of pace which sent his mind spinning and hand squeezing around his hard dick.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: whaaat?_

_so meaaan! pleeease i really want to see it…_

 

The underwear finally comes off, much to Subaru’s relief. Hokuto’s hard dick pops free, splashing precum on his abs before fingers wrap around the shaft and begin to pump slowly. He looks gorgeous, Subaru notes while licking his lips. The overwhelming thoughts of sucking Hokuto off and making him squirm under his grip comes over him again, a moan slipping past his lips as he matches his rhythm with the boy onscreen.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: mmm_

_that’s nice~_

_but what about your ass? show it to me_

 

Hokuto obeys him, but not quite in the way he was expecting. The position Subaru had in mind was much different to what he got-- and man, he knew Hokuto was flexible because of dance, but he didn’t know he was _that_ flexible. The way he’s leaning back with his feet resting behind his head gives him full view of his asshole through the screen, and Subaru’s really enjoying it. He wants to eat his ass, fuck his best friend on his tongue until he’s reduced to a needy mess, begging and writhing and almost _screaming_ his name into the pillow… wow, Hokuto would look so fucking _hot_ like that…

 

But he’d probably look even hotter taking his dick, in his opinion.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: well, don’t just show me! you gotta have something to put in there, don’t you~?_

 

Hokuto’s hand grasps the bottle of lubricant-- brand new, judging by how full it looks. He pops open the cap and tips it to the side, dripping the liquid onto two slender fingers before pressing them to his hole. Subaru holds his breath without even realising, watching the digits slide in and out of the seemingly tight hole with ease in preparation for the main event. His eyes drift back up to Hokuto’s face-- he looks almost entirely overcome with lust, nibbling at his lips to conceal those gorgeous noises he makes. Subaru wishes he was there to kiss him, swallowing those adorable moans while he fucks himself on those fingers.

 

Subaru couldn’t deny he was feeling a bit impatient at this point. He wants to watch Hokuto take _more_ than just his fingers tonight, maybe even that flash-looking blue dildo that rolled into sight from all the moving around. The amount of time he’s taking to prepare himself feels absolutely absurd if he’s being honest-- even if he’s absolutely in love with the way Hokuto’s mouth falls open while stretching himself out.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: come on, faaaster! put it in already!_

 

Hokuto frowns at him through the screen before slipping a third finger in and continuing to stretch himself out. God, even if this was a completely unnecessary course of action for him, it’s a major turn on to hear those sweet little noises-- a prelude for things to come, obviously. After what feels like a literal decade to him, the fingers slip out and Hokuto shifts from his position.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: come on, then! i’m waaaiting~_

 

Subaru hooks his thumbs inside the waistband of his sweats, lifting his hips as he drags them down to his mid-thighs. He wouldn’t want to get them dirty after they’d just been washed the night before, after all. When his gaze returns to the screen, Hokuto’s positioning has changed. He lowers himself down onto the lube coated dildo, letting out an absolutely delicious yelp as he takes the entire thing to the base. Subaru could hardly stop his hands from flying across the keyboard.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: more more oh god pleeease more of that_

 

Hokuto’s triumphant smirk as he reads over the message sends a chill down his spine, hand returning to his dick and stroking lightly. The boy on the screen leans back while spreading his legs, plucking a shiny ring off the bedside cabinet before coating it in lube. Subaru watches intently-- despite the few times he’s watched pornography, he’s never seen something like this used before. A gasp leaves Subaru’s mouth as he watches the ring slide down the length, resting right at the base of Hokuto’s cock. Whatever that was… it looked _really_ fucking nice on him.

 

He leans over to grab the bottle of lube on his bedside table, uncapping it and spilling a decent amount into his hand before wrapping it around his dick and pumping, flicking the cap shut and letting it drop onto the bed beside him. Subaru groans against the back of his free hand, watching the screen as Hokuto begins to ride the dildo. He starts slow, lifting his hips up before slamming them down again, dirty noises slipping out from his lips. He can’t stop himself from picking up his own pace slightly as Hokuto continues to fuck himself, precum flying from the head of his dick and peppering his stomach and chest in shiny white droplets that weren’t all that visible on his pale skin.

 

Subaru feels himself getting dizzy from how Hokuto’s affecting him, filthy noises picking up in volume as he continues to take the toy deeper and harder with every thrust. Subaru’s hand is pumping harshly to match his pace the best way he can, imagination beginning to run wild. _He_ wants to be the one there and fucking him senseless so fucking _badly_. He wants to pin him down and fuck him, make him scream out his name as he takes every last inch in any position he wants. The thought of Hokuto’s neck and collarbone being covered in a necklace bites and bruises from him makes him whimper-- he’s getting close already.

 

Subaru couldn’t stop his free hand from moving over to the keyboard, typing out another message as he begins to lose the grip on himself.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: i, i wanna…_

_i wanna fuck you like that~_

 

He stops abruptly for a moment before returning to his regular pace, face burning a bright shade of red as he continues to ride. Coming back to his senses momentarily, Subaru quicky types out another message, prepared to apologise if need be.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: whaaat? you don’t waaant that?_

 

God, he can’t believe he let himself go like that-- at least the casual tone of the message makes it look like he _isn’t_ totally freaking out over making him uncomfortable. It’s so embarrassing how…

 

_Konpetwink17: no, i do…_

 

He… actually _likes_ that? A surge of dizzying confidence washes over Subaru again, pumping faster and faster as he realises how turned on he is from having someone say something hardly that dirty to him. God, he already knows he’s gonna regret what he’s about to type, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. He probably really enjoyed it when people talked dirty to him like this, right? Subaru is more than happy to fulfill that want.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: then cum_

 

Hokuto looks shocked for a brief moment before he cums all over himself, an absolutely _filthy_ noise pouring from his lips as he reaches his limit. He looks really damn good covered in his own cum, breathing heavily as he comes down from his high. Subaru still wasn’t done, though.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: clean it up. by hand~_

 

The moment he watches Hokuto scoop up his own cum on his fingers and suck it off, he’s absolutely gone. Subaru lets out a desperate noise into his hand when he manages to cum, ropes landing all over his shirt. Honestly, he should be pretty bothered by that, but he can’t bring himself to care in the post-orgasm haze that was taking over his brain. The only thing Subaru can do is watch as Hokuto cleans himself up, and even then, he was practically done.

 

At this point, his brain is just completely on autopilot as he types out the final message.

 

_hoshizorarebellion: that was great, hehe~_

_see ya later! goodbyeee~!_

 

_[hoshizorarebellion has ended the live show.]_

 

It takes several minutes for Subaru to come back to his senses, frowning in disgust at his cum-covered shirt and the realisation of what he’s just done. He’s just jerked off to his best friend fucking himself on a stream. His best friend, who he has known since they were thirteen! The same best friend he has had a massive fucking crush on for the last four years! Subaru goes to slam his face into his hands before remembering that one of them is still coated in a mixture of lube and cum from just moments before, a truly lucky escape on his part.

 

Hesitantly, he drags himself out of bed and kicks off the sweatpants, wiping his dirty hand on his already filthy shirt before tugging it off and tossing it into the washing hamper-- there was no point in ruining a perfectly good towel or using a ton of tissues, really. Having a second bath was the top priority right now, even if it was about to be taken over by him having an absolute meltdown trying to figure out how to deal with his feelings. Hokuto _always_ took over his mind at the worst possible moments.

 

At least another good, long soak sounded appealing. But it definitely couldn’t wash away his utter embarrassment and fear of how he was going to handle their studying arrangement on Sunday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was pretty fun to write and... i am legitimately surprised i hit 4k words because usually its hard for me to write more than 1k LMAO... there might be a sequel to this if i end up getting the motivation for it... :3c
> 
> twitter: @yamabukl


End file.
